The Spy In Sunnydale
by HeartMadeFullmetal
Summary: Young Alyson Newbury is going to Sunnydale High. There, she meets Buffy. But. . .Alyson can swear she's seen Buffy before. Now that she thinks of it. . .there was a girl at Alyson's last school who'd burnt down the gym. Alyson decides to spy on the three. DISCONTINUED if somebody wants to adopt, just let me know first.


I was inspired to do a Buffy fanfic after reading several. I will not copy anybody, I promise.

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a normal day for Alyson Newbury, a normal girl. Alyson had dark ginger-brown hair, and shocking blue eyes. Or, at least, it had started out that way. Last year, Alyson had moved to Sunnydale, California. She would be starting at the high school there today, and she was desperately hoping nothing would go wrong.

Unfortunately, the world wasn't on her side.

"Hey, new kid." somebody said. Alyson looked around, still walking. Somebody had put their leg out. Alyson fell, dropping all the books she was carrying. The loud _CRASH_ that followed was accurate for seven thick books. Alyson got up, blushing as she scrambled to pick up her books. She had picked up four of them, and somebody had picked up the last three. Alyson looked up.

"Hi. I'm Buffy Summers." the girl said. She had golden blond hair, and brown eyes. She was smiling. Buffy got up. "Hey. Why don't you stop bullying for a change?" She must have looked intimidating, because some boys hastily walked away. Buffy handed Alyson her books.

"Um. . .thanks," Alyson said.

"Don't worry about it. I was new kid once. I know how it is." Buffy turned to two others, a dark-haired boy and a red-haired girl, and they walked off. Buffy and the two seemed to be deep in conversation. For some reason, Alyson's hearing was far more acute than anybody else, so she was surprised at what she heard.

"So, Buff, slay any vampires last night?" the boy said.

"Yeah, there were quite a few," Buffy said.

"There's been a lot lately. You know, more vampires came when the new girl did. Do you think they're connected?" the girl said.

"Nah, I don't think that that girl would be able to understand things like that." Buffy said. Alyson felt guilty. Okay, I lied, Alyson _isn't_ a normal girl. She was far from normal, actually. She was a spy. She acted on her own accord, as in, nobody was telling her what to do. That was how she'd gotten kicked out of her last school. When she thought she had seen Buffy before, Buffy had been thinking the same thing. In fact, when Alyson had gotten kicked out, there was a girl who had burned down the gym. But that couldn't have been Buffy. "I think I've seen that girl before, though." That was the last thing Alyson heard before they were out of range. Alyson was very strong. She was nearly psychic, because she could almost sense things seconds before they actually happened. But because her senses were so enhanced, her body was weak. It only took three, maybe four blows to knock Alyson out. And she bruised easily. Very, very easily.

Before school ended, Alyson cut out and went home. She had a black full-body suit which she wore when she was spying. Alyson changed into that, and quickly hid near the school. Alyson waited for Buffy and her friends to come out. When they did, Alyson followed them. They went to the strangest place – a graveyard. Buffy opened her bag and took out three wooden stakes. She handed one to the girl, one to the boy, and kept one for herself.

"Willow, Xander, stay by me. There's been way too many vamps lately." Buffy said. Willow trailed to the left of Buffy; Xander trailed to the right. Alyson was glad she was hiding in a tree. The place Alyson would've hidden in, Buffy looked straight at. Alyson stood up, glad for her perfect balance. Unfortunately, she snapped a twig in the process. Buffy's head snapped toward Alyson, and she decided that she should go before she was spotted. She jumped soundlessly to another tree, and took her suit off. Alyson realized only too late that taking it off in a tree wasn't the smartest idea. She lost her balance and fell backward, knocking the wind out of her. When her breath escaped, it sound like a hollow _woosh_ing sound.

"What was that?" Willow said. Alyson couldn't move. She was in too much pain. She only hoped that the three wouldn't discover her and realize that she had been spying on them. But then an idea wandered into her mind. Alyson could play the innocently curious girl, and say that she had followed them by accident. Still, she made no sound. Alyson was having trouble drawing breath, and she couldn't stay silent for much longer. She then realized that the reason she couldn't breathe was that there was a hand on her throat. A very cold hand. She could see a face, and it was as though the face was scrunched up. And the mouth. . .the mouth had very sharp teeth, and two pointed fangs.


End file.
